1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a digital photographing apparatus and a control method of performing autofocus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most digital cameras are equipped with an autofocus function (AF) for automatically focusing on an object to be photographed to obtain a quality image. AF is a function of an optical system (camera) for automatically focusing on a particular item (object). Most compact digital cameras use a contrast detection method. For digital cameras having no AF sensor, focusing is performed by analyzing contrast of an image obtained via a charge-coupled device (CCD) or a complementary metal-oxide semiconductor (CMOS) image sensor.
In an AF system using the contrast detection method, a high frequency component of an image signal is controlled to be maximized, which may be simply embodied without using a special distance sensor. However, a fake peak may be generated according to a condition of an object and thus an object that is actually in a defocus state may be determined to be in focus, which may result in blurry image of the object being captured.